Wheres My Imprint
by ccabm18129
Summary: Look inside. rated T just in case
1. Chapter 1

Wheres My Imprint?

Summary

What if Seth imprinted on Renesmee? What if the Cullens, Jacob, Leah, Seth and Brandon (Leah's imprint) go to Mystic Falls, Virgina? What if Elena didn't want Damon or Stefan? What if Damon will do anything to get Elena back? What if all this happens while Klaus is still looking for his family and still getting revenge.


	2. Finding Her

Wheres My Imprint?

Chapter 1

Jacob's POV

4 hours thats how long I have to be stuck on this plane. It gets worse I'm on this plane with all of those leeches or Cullens, Leah, Brandon(Leah's imprint), and Seth. The Cullens thought that it would be better to get away and get to know eachother better. You know what I think that is bull shit! Anyway we are headed to a small town called Mystic Falls, Virgina. Sounds werid I think it sounds like a water fall or something all i know is I'm really not looking forward to this.

4 and 1/2 hours later

We just got off the plane and unpacked then we went to get something to eat at this palce called Mystic Grill.I walked into the Grill and I saw her and everything changed then i noticed i had Imprinted finally!

Elena's POV

2 days thats how long Jer has been in Denver I miss him. Klaus is still looking for those coffins.I can't deal with it there is to much going on. I still can't stop thinking about Damon and I kissing. I just don't know what to do so I'm sitting here wating for Bonnie and Caroline. I still can't believe I'm telling Caroline this in a public place.I saw her come over you could see she was very anxious to hear what I wanted to talk about.

"Whats the 911 about?"

"I really need to tell you guys something I haven't told anyone"

"What?"

"Damon and I kissed"

"Elena" both of them yelled

"Are you Elena or are you Katherine?" Caroline asked

"Seriously? Why would you even ask that question? Unless she is back in town" I said

"Well"Caroline said

"What? Shes back!"I yelled the first part

Then Matt came over to the table we are sitting at. "Can you guys stop yelling?"

"Sorry Matt" we all said

I went to the bathroom and when I got back I heard Caroline and Bonnie talking about me.

"I just don't get why she is so upset about Jeremy leaving she is the on that made him leave" Caroline said

"Seriously guys? Do you not know what today is?"

"What are you talking about?" Bonnie

"Today is May 23rd"

"Yeah, so" Caroline said

"My parents died 3 years ago today and I don't have any family here that is alive so sorry if I want my fucking brother here! I said trying not to yell

Bonnie and Caroline apologized and we talked for awhile until a guy came up to us. he started to flirt with me and I din't like it. Thats when Damon came in.

Who was the guy?

What will Damon do?

When will this author stop asking questions? :)

Find out in the next chapter of Wheres My Imprint.


	3. Another Type?

Jacob's POV

"Finally!" Seth and Leah said

"Shut up" I said

"we are just happy for you, Jake" Leah said

" I know but you don't have to act like I'm 5" I said

"So who is she Jake" Bella said. Even though she is a vampire(Bella) I still care for her and she still cares for me.

" She is right over there" I saiud pointing at the beatiful brunette. She was beatiful if the other guys were here they would probaly be jealous. She had long straight brown hair tat matched her eyes perfectly, she had olive skin, she was just perfect,- I was cut off with my thoughts by Seth " Which girl" "Huh" "Which girl did you imprint on?" "Oh that one" I said pointing to her. "What are waiting for go talk to her"Emmett said. Again people wouldn't think we would acutally be friends but Emmett is really cool once you get past the lee- I mean vampire part."I don't know" I said "If you won't I will"

Elena's POV

"Hey" the guy that was fllirting with me said. I could tell he was from out of town, because no one has ever came up to since Stefan came back excecpt Damon of course, I am almost positive that he compelled like everyone to not touch me or talk to me. "Hey" I said trying to be nice. "I'm Emmett" he said "Elena" I said. "listen my friend is real-" he got cut of by Damon.

Damon's POV

I walked in to the grill and I saw this guy flirting with Elena. I walked over there and stop the guy in the middle of his sentence. " Why don't you leave her alone" I compelled him(VD type of vampires can compelled twilight type of vampires). He walked away."Let's go Elena" I said. " Where to" " Boarding house." And with that we left followed by barbie vamp and Bonnie.

Jasper's POV

'Great' I thought ' Jacob just imprinted on someone that has vampires in her life. "what was that about?" asked Alice " I don't know he told me to leave so I left" Emmett said. "But your Emmett since when do you listen to anyone, espeically a stranger." Bella stated. "You were compelled" I said. Everyone looked at me like I was crazy. "compelled? What's that?" Alice asked. "When I was turned and Maria used me she said there was another type of vampire." "What do you mean other type of vampire?" jacob asked. " they are vampires that are different their kind was created before ours. They are different in many ways. They have fangs, burn in the sun, killed by stake through heart, and can compell people. Compelling a person is like controling them what you say they do". "so my imprint knows about vamppires, thats great" jacob said. "Why don't we follow them they said they were going to the boarding house lets follow them". Edward said All of us got up and asked where the Boarding house was and headed that way.


	4. She Knows

Elena's POV

When I got to the boarding house I couldn't believe what I saw. No, I didn't just see 1 horrifying thing but I did see 2 terrifying things. One was Katherine but the other one was also Katherine. Then it hit me the original doppleganger, what was her name, Tatia. "Elena so nice to see you how have you been?" Katherine asked. Why is she being nice? "Elena my name is Tatia but you can call me but you can call me Tatum. I understand you are the third doppleganger and Klaus has broke the curse and is making hybrids." " Yeah thats right. Why is Katherine being so nice?" "Klaus compelled her to be nice to you and he made his hybrids compell the town so everybody thinks we are triplets."

Interresting news to hear but oh well

Im skipping the part where Jake goes to the Boarding house it was boring,he just saw her and chickened out.

Next Day at Grill

Jacobs POV

I Had to see her. She was walking in the grill but there is three of them now. But I still know which one is her she is the one with straight hair, not curly or short, just straight. She was sitting with her sisters at a table with that blonde she was talking to yesterday. They started talking. "Are you going to talk to her or just sit here staring at her" Seth said. "I don't know" "Go talk to her whats the worst that can happen. I mean as far as we know she doesn't know about vampires, so thats good."Seth said.

Elena's POV

I was talking to Katherine, Tatum, and Caroline when Tyler walked up to us. "Tyler just the werewolf I was looking for, I would like you to meet Tatum. She is the first doppleganger, Tatum this is Tyler. He is Klaus' first succesful vampire/werewolf hybrid." "Oh you are the first hybrid" Tatum said

Jacob's POV

"SHE KNOWS!" EVERYONE WAS SHOCKED!


	5. Knocked To The Ground

One week later

Elena's POV

"What are we doing here?" I asked as Damon and Stefan came into the woods where Katherine,Tatum,Caroline,Matt and I were standing waiting for them to come. "Well Elena we have found a weapon to kill Klaus with!" That got everyones attention."What!" I yelled. "Yeah, so heres the plan..."

They practice like they did in The Murder Of One episode, except instead of caroline being Rebekah Elena was.

Jacob's POV

I was following my imprint i waiting ten minutes after she left to go find her. I didn't want to seem like a stalker or something. Of course everyone else had to come too!

"She is close I can hear her thoughts they are not good though." Edward said

"What do you mean?" I asked

"Just hurry ok lets go!"

I could see her now one of those leeches were holding her arms behind her back the other ready to plunge a wooden stake through her heart! I know I had to do something Right then and there I shifted and started running toward the leeches trying not to hurt my imprint.

"Jacob NO" I heard Leah yell

Net thing I know I'm knock to the ground by that black haired leech!

A.N. Sorry it has been awhile and it is short!


	6. He is back

Still Jacob's POV

"Get Elena out of here!" the leech yelled

"NO!" my imprint yelled, Elena thats what her name is.

"Elena it is not safe here!" the leech yelled.

"Just wait..." my imprint said

Elena's POV

There was something strange about this creature. It loooked like a wolf in the size of a bear. Could it be a wolf? No. Wolves are not that big, maybe a werewolf but its not night and a ful moon doesn't come until next week. Before I could say anything two more of them came. The first one that came was red with a little bit of brown tint to its fur. The second one that just came was pitch black. The last one that came was the scariest one of all it was white with a little bit of gray and black streaks in it. Then they were all shot with a injection of wolfsbane. They all fall to the ground. I turn to Damon and he didn't do it. I looked to Caroline, Tyler, Matt, Katherine, Tatum, Alaric, and Stefan. None of them did it so who did."Who did that?" I asked "Elena" Caroline simply said pointing behind me and couldn't believe what saw. He is back!


	7. Meeting

"JEREMY!" I yelled I ran and hugged him "What are you doing here you are suppose to be Denver!"

"Well a thank you is not needed I guess. I got a call from someone-"

"Damon!" I interuppeted

"Hey! I'm innocent until proven guilty"

"Did you ask Jeremy to come here?"

"Yeah" I rolled my eyes at him

"Anyways as I was saying, Damon called me said you were planning to kill Klaus? He asked that I come help, it is the least I can do after you sent me half way across the country!"

We all started bickering.

Bella's POV

Renesmee is freaking out about Seth. I kinda am too what if they are dead. The person that

shot them was bickering with Jake's imprint they seemed close to close. "What are we gonna do"

"Lets fight" Emmett said I little to happy I gave him a disapproving look along with Esme.

"Acutally, Emmett's right we have to fight these guys see what they are capable of." Edward said

"Edward has a point, Jasper Edward, Emmett, Alice, Bella, and Rosalie you guys go. Esme, Renesmee and I will stay behind if things get out of hand we will help." Carlisle said

"Ok lets go" Edward said

We left from where we were hiding and went to the bickering group of bickering teenagers who are vampires and kill werewolves.

Damon's POV

Everyone is yelling at someone and all of the sudden these people come out from another part of the forest. "Guys!" i yelled everyone shut up they look towards me and saw what I saw. "Who are they?" Matt asked

"Oh they are my friends I invinted here to have afternoon tea in the middle of the woods! I don't know who they are!" I yelled

Stefan went up to them oh my loving brother who thinks he is always the hero.

One of them laughed at me. Did I say that aloud? No! Is he reading my thoughts?

"Yes" the one that laughed at me said.

Now I'm creeped out.

"Who are you and what do you want?" Stefan asked before I could.

"The people he just shot" the laughing one said motioning towards Jeremy "They were are friends" We all looked over to were the wolves were except they weren't wolves anymore they were people. I guess we were to busy yelling at eachother to notice.

"Look man the-" I was cut off by the big huge guy with black hair slammed me to the ground. Thats it this just got personal. I started fighting him.

I looked over to the others stefan was fighting the laughing one, Katherine was fighting the blonde girl, Tatum was fighting a girl with long brown hair, Caroline was fighting a girl with short spiky black hair hmm pixie girl, Tyler was figthing a blonde guy, and Elena was trying to get Jeremy, Matt and Alaric to leave without her.

In less than five minutes we had the other guys out of breathe and there friends had awaken (clothed).

"What are you guys?" Elena asked

"Vampires, different from your kind." The blonde one said

They explained how they were different from us and how they knew about us. We explained to them what was going on with Klaus and they said they would help. The wolves explained how they can turn when ever they want and it is painless (Tyler was curious about that)

"If you are gonna help us we need to know your names." Elena said

"Well I'm Edward" said the laughing one. "I also have the power to read people's thoughts. Thats Alice" he said pointing to the pixie. "She can see the future unless things are blocking it like wolves. Thats Jasper" he said pointing towards the blonde "he can feel and control people's feelings. Thats Rosalie and Emmett, they don't have any powers" he said motioning towards the blonde girl and huge black haired guy. "Bella is my wife she is the only person's thougts I can't read, Renesmee our daughter can show people her thoughts by touching them, she is also a human/vampire hybrid" he said motioning toward the girl with long brown hair and a girl who came from another part of the forest. She had long brown hair in curls she only looked about 15. " and last but not least Carlisle and Esme they don't have any powers. Emmett and Rosalie are married along with Jasper and Alice, and Carlisle and Esme."

"What about them?" Stefan said nodding his head toward the now awake humans/wolves.

"They are Jacob, Seth, Leah and Brandon. Jacob, Seth, Leah are werewolves or shapeshifters as they call them selves. Brandon is human, he is Leah's imprint, and Renesmee is Seth's imprint." Edward said poitning to each tan teen as he said their name.

"Imprint?" Caroline asked

"Are type of shapeshifter imprint on people, kinda like love at first sight when you see her everything changes" Jacob said

"So you don't have an imprint yet?" asked Caroline

"I do" he said simply

"Then where is she?" Elena asked

"We said who we are so who are you?" Alice said trying to change the subject

"I'm Stefan" my brother said he makes me sick always thinking he is the best

"Thats Elena, Katherine,Tatia or Tatum, Matt, Jeremy, Alaric, and Damon my brother." Stefan said motioning toward everyone as he said their name.

"So where is your imprint Jacob?" Elena asked

"Its, you" Jacob simply said

We all looked at Elena and yelled "WHAT!"

A.N. Plz review tell me what you think! :)


	8. Dear Journal

**Hey guys soooo sorry I haven't posted in awhile really I'm truly sorry! I had A little bit of writers block then The Vampire Diaries came back on so while there is a short break I'm going to write some more. This chapter takes place a little after the last chapter, so read, review and enjoy! Don;t be afraid to favorite either ;). **

**I DO NOT OWN THE TWILIGHT SAGA OR THE VAMPIRE DIARIES!**

6 Months Later

Elena's POV

Dear Journal,

Jacob and I have been dating for almost 6 months now, ever since I found out I was his imprint he told me all about himself, his family, his life, his supernatural side, EVERYTHING! I fell in love with him very quickly, well I guess he is my soulmate. I told him everything about me too, he took it pretty well.

Damon didn't take it to well at first and tried to get us to break up but then he noticed that I was happy so he was happy. He is now dating Rebekah I wasn't happy about that at first either, but we are friends now.

Stefan, being Stefan, was happy for me from the begining, well not really happy but he let me make my own choices, like always. Which I am happy about.

Klaus didn't get killed we found out that if he gets killed so does everyone he turned and everyone that they turned and it keeps going in that order and Stefan, Damon, Katherine, Caroline and Tyler would die, so we decided against it. Alaric is dead now I can't believe it but he is, Esther turned him into a vampire to kill the originals but tied his bloodline to mine if I die he dies. Thats the whole reason why I am writing right now I'm a vampire now.

I went to the hospital cause I fell down and I was unconscious, Jeremy took me. I had bleeding in my brain and Dr. Fell gave me some of damon's blood, I didn't know neither did Damon. That night I was driving and got in a car wreck Stefan heard it and got there but he was to late I had already died.

Jacob doesn't know though thats what hurts the most, him not knowing I'm a vampire, his mortal enemy. He went back to Washington to visit his father and something happened to one of his sisters. He is still there though something else happened and he won't tell me. I asked him before he left if I could go but he didn't know what was going on up there and didn't want me to go with him just in case.

The Cullens went up there too, They went to Forks to see Charlie, so they don't know either. It hurts to be apart from Jacob for so long I want to see hime so bad, but, on the other hand I don't because I don't want him to see what I have become.

Love always,

Elena!


End file.
